


Above

by dr_zook



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, chtonic courting, divine mating rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: Persephone is quite done with this show.





	Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



“And I can leave anytime?”

“Of course.” His splendour is both dark and golden. “But just in case you do not want to you’re welcome to stay.” He imitates a slight bow.

“You abducted me,” she says. Above, her mother’s anguish cripples the roots of the crop dangling from the ceiling. “You could have asked me, like decent people do.” She grips her cloak tighter and hisses, “You are not better than your brothers.”

“As if that was my bourn,” Hades murmurs.

She glares at him. Above, her mother’s fury lays gardens to waste. “I’m no ordinary nymph!”

“That much I see, mistress.” His gaze is sombre and regal, following her as she strides towards the gates that lead outside. Back to fresh air and pleasant colours.

“Then why do you treat me like an unknown fruit that tickles your fancy? After one bite you’ll throw it away.” She reaches for the heavy lock, but doesn’t turn it. Waiting.

“I never intended to, formidable maiden. You are truly your mother’s daughter, fierce and rich-tressed.” He rises from his throne made of brass and black wood. “Didn’t you notice how the weary fern leans towards you when you pass? How a terrible beast becomes but a lapdog at your feet? I reckon your might not below mine, but above.”

Above.

Persephone stands straighter, then catches what he drew from the folds of his cloths, and tossed lightly towards her: a fruit the size of a fist, shaped almost like a poppy seed capsule and coloured like violent sunset.

Dew drips from his crown as he watches her intently.

Holding his stare, she grips the fruit and crushes it between the fingers of her raised left. Sticky red juice runs over her skin, along her white arm. Sweetness invades her nostrils. White seeds wrapped in transparent, vermillion flesh are spilling from her palm.

She lifts the mess to her mouth and tastes it, a groan of delight wells up. “I’m nobody’s mistress,” she declares. “I’ll be the Queen of the Shades.”

And Hades eventually does the right thing and sinks down onto his knees.


End file.
